


Leave her, Johnny

by Tearanny



Series: Warriors AU Bullshit [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pineheart tries his best(tm), There will be a discussion of sexual stuff but no smut, although they're like. beyond senior warrior at this point so they wont be huge characters, god i hate allegiances but here i am, idk Oakstar is just a Known Dumbass, if you think i could write Cat smut, like a revised pinestar's choice except less long, many characters have been removed, oakstar let mapleshade's kits live so you'll see them, oh thunderclan you huge gigantice mess of family relations, prepare for a lot of starving to death, this is less plot-focused and more character focused, why the fuck would oakstar abandon kits when it's in the warrior code to do no harm to kits?, you are sorely mistaken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearanny/pseuds/Tearanny
Summary: Thunderclan faces great strife after its last leader, Oakstar, died of of a severe chest infection, leaving Poplarwhisker to be the next leader. She was inexperienced and Thunderclan's youngest leader yet, provoking harsh reactions and distrust. Nonetheless, she proved competent and capable, winning back previous territories and mending relationships with the other clans.but it did not take long for this chest infection to spread to other cats as well, including Poplarstar. Her nine lives hang in the balance, and so does Thunderclan's tentative peace. As Mudfoot, the previous deputy, steps down, Poplarstar appoints Pineheart against his own wishes, insisting that it would be best for Thunderclan.As obligation pulls him to his duties, Pineheart's desire to stay within his clan wavers. His life is hard enough, but a life-shattering event will shake him to his core and test his resolve.A sort of modified Pinestar's choice, this time it sits shortly before Bluestar's prophecyTakes place in the same universe as my other fic, Hymn for the Stars, but that fic is not necessary reading in order to read this one.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> proobably forgot a few cats but i will occasionally edit this if i do. let me know if i did miss someone huge and/or their familial relations? Warriors has a lot of fuckin cats, y'all.
> 
> Also, FIP is a feline chest infection that can spread, FELV is basically cat leukemia and FIV is cat AIDS which is a (more unfortunate) disease more likely to kill a cat than whitecough/Greencough (bronchopneumonia) ever will. Never give your cat the herbs that are shown in warriors since most of them are actually toxic to cats.
> 
> Thanks for coming to my TED talk

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

Poplarstar(p. Doestar): lilac tortoiseshell classic tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tailtip(mother to Thistlekit, mate to Diverfur).

**Deputy:**

Pineheart: large chocolate tabby tom with green eyes and scars across his face.

 _Apprentice:_ Thrushpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Goosenose(p. Goosefeather): grey spotted tabby tom.

 _Apprentice:_ Pearwhisker

**Warriors:**

Bleaktail(p. Stormtail): black tom.(mate to Fogflower)

Flamestrike(p. Sunstar): red classic tabby tom.(mate to Poppydawn, brother to Pearwhisker)

Adderfang: large black tabby tom. (mate to swiftbreeze)

Fuzzypelt: wire-haired, large black tom.

Diverfur(p. Tawnyspots): grey tabby tom.(mate to Poplarstar)

Halftail: pale black tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Rainrush(p. Windflight): grey tabby tom.

Robinwing: chocolate tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Laureltail(p. Speckletail):  mostly white ginger tabby she-cat.

Fogflower(p. Moonflower): bicolor grey-and-white tabby she-cat.(mate to bleaktail)

Swiftbreeze: dark black tabby she-cat with a white stomach and strange white markings on her face.(Mate to Adderfang).

 _Apprentice:_ Pebblepaw

**Apprentices:**

Pearwhisker(P. Featherwhisker): ginger classic tabby tom. (brother to flamestrike)

Pebblepaw(p. one-eye): pale gray she-cat with large scars going down the right side of her face. functionally blind in that right eye due to an ulcer.

Thrushpaw: Fawn tabby tom with a white chest.

**Queens:**

Poppydawn: vibrant ginger tabby she-cat with a white tailtip.(mother to Rosekit and Oatkit. mate to Flamestrike)

Newtwhisker(p. Petalkit): black tortoiseshell she-cat(sister to Larchtail, daughter of Mapleshade. Mother to Brindlekit.)

**Elders:**

Mudfoot(p. Mumblefoot): dark brown tom.

Lightningnose(p. Larksong): mostly red, black tabby tortoiseshell she-cat. (mother to Flamestrike and Pearwhisker)

 

**Shadowclan**

 

**Leader:**

Cedarstar: pale chocolate tabby tom with a white throat.

**Deputy:**

Buzzardpelt(p. Raggedpelt): black tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Yellowfang: Battle-scarred golden tabby she-cat. (mother to brokenpaw, sister to Hornetwhisker and Wasptail)

 _Apprentice:_  Blizzardpaw

**Warriors:**

Wasptail(formerly Rowanberry): red tabby she-cat with white paws(mother to Stumppaw and Dawnpaw, mate of Clawface, sister to Hornetwhisker and Yellowfang)

Clawface: heavily scarred chocolate tom.(father to Stumppaw and Dawnpaw, mate to Wasptail)

Hornetwhisker(formerly nutwhisker): small cream tabby tom.(brother to Wasptail and Yellowfang)

Nightpelt: large, lithe black tom.

 _Apprentice:_ Brokenpaw

Emberheart(p. Foxheart): ginger tabby she-cat.

 _Apprentice:_ Stumppaw

Hornetwhisker(formerly nutwhisker): small cream tabby tom.(brother to Wasptail and Yellowfang)

Asterpelt(formerly Tangleburr): gray-and-white she-cat(sister to Blizzardnose and Juniperfoot)

Juniperfoot(formerly Deerfoot): Gray tom with a white chest,stomach, legs, and tail-tip.(brother to Blizzardnose and Asterpelt)

 _Apprentice:_ Dawnpaw

Flintfang: grey tom

 _Apprentice:_ Applepaw

**Apprentices:**

Stumppaw:  ginger tabby tom with a torn tail.(brother to Dawnpaw, child of Wasptail and Clawface)

Dawnpaw:  small cream tabby tom with a white chest.(brother to Stumppaw, child of Wasptail and Clawface)

Brokenpaw: large ginger tabby with a bent tail

Blizzardpaw(p. Runningnose): small gray-and-white tom(brother to Juniperfoot and Asterpelt)

Applepaw: red tabby she-cat with white paws.

Snowpaw(formerly snowbird): large white she-cat.

**Queens:**

Briarwhisker(previously Tallpoppy): pale black tabby she-cat. (expecting Flintfang's kits)

Lizardfang: old, pale chocolate tabby she-cat(p. a tom) (mother to Littlekit, Minkkit and Eelkit)

**Elders:**

Thriftfoot(p. Littlebird): small ginger tabby molly

 

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

Heatherstar: Lavender she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:**

Dawnstripe: cream classic tabby she-cat(mentor to Spidertail)

 _Apprentice:_  Mudpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Adderheart: black tabby tom

 _Apprentice:_ Barkface

**Warriors:**

Spidertail(p. Talltail): black and white tom.(half-sibling to cuckooflight, sloepelt, rabbitfoot, and Astercloud)

 _Apprentice:_ Hoppaw

Doespring: Fawn tabby she-cat.(sister to stagleap and ryestalk)

Sloepelt(previously Flykit): black-and-white tom(half-brother to Spidertail, siblings with Cuckooflight, Rabbitfoot, and Astercloud)

 _Apprentice:_ Pidegonpaw

Rabbitfoot(previously rabbitkit): mostly white she-cat with a black tail, shoulder, and ears. (half-sister to Spidertail, siblings with Cuckooflight, Sloepelt, and Astercloud)

Tornear: grey tabby tom with remarkably torn ears.

Crowfur: black tom.

Astercloud(formerly Bristlekit): dark grey tom with white paws(half-brother to Spidertail, siblings with Cuckooflight, Rabbitfoot, and Sloepelt)

 _Apprentice:_ Rookpaw

Ryestalk: old, chocolate tabby she-cat(sibling to Stagleap and Doespring)

Stagleap: dark chocolate tabby tom(mate to Cuckooflight, father to Arguskit, Ashkit, and Owlkit. sibling to Ryestalk and Doespring)

Shrewclaw: large black tabby tom. (brother to Barkface)

Fallowtail: black tabby tom(father to Greypool)

**Apprentices:**

Hoppaw: black tom with a kinked front left paw. (p. deadfoot)

Rookpaw: black she-cat. (p. sorrelpaw)

Pidgeonpaw: grey tom with white paws

Barkface: beautiful black tabby tom

Mudpaw: large dark black tabby tom.

**Queens:**

Cuckooflight(previously Wrenflight): grey and white she-cat(mother to Arguskit, Ashkit, Owlkit)

Frostwhisker(p. Whiteberry): small, mostly white she-cat with grey patches.(mother to Webkit, Lakekit, and Whitekit)

**Elders:**

Redclaw: dark ginger tom. (father to barkface and Shrewclaw)

 

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

Hailstar: large grey tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Crookedjaw: Grey tabby tom with a crooked jaw(brother to Breamheart, mate to Willowfoot)

 _Apprentice:_ Leopardpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Sootnose(p. Brambleberry): mostly white, black she-cat.(foster mother to Crookedjaw)

 _Apprentice:_ Mudpaw

**Warriors:**

Larchtail(p. Larchkit): cream tabby tom(brother to Newtwhisker,and son of Mapleshade)

Blackclaw: smoky black tom.

Greypool: grey she-cat

Sleetclaw(previously Voleclaw): grey tom(brother to Beetlenose and Eveningpelt)

Beetlenose: black tom.(brother to Sleetclaw and Eveningpelt, mate to Shellstream)

Shellstream(previously sunfish): grey she-cat.(mate to Beetlenose)

Eveningpelt(previously petaldust): dark grey she-cat.(sister to sleetclaw and beetlenose)

Carpfang: large black tabby tom with white paws(previously Loudbelly)(brother to Sedgecreek and Reedtail)

Dawnbright: mostly white she-cat with chocolate tabby tortoiseshell patches.(sister to Mallowtail)

Sedgecreek: black tabby she-cat. (sister to Carpfang and Reedtail)

Reedtail: black tabby tom with faint stripes.(brother to Carpfang and Sedgecreek)

Rookstorm(p. Perchpaw): black tom.(father to Skykit, mate to Ivypelt)

Pikefang: pale black tabby-and-white tom

Breamheart(previously Oakheart): large grey tabby tom

 _Apprentice:_ Whitepaw

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw: long-haired light brown tom

Leopardpaw:  ginger spotted tabby she-cat.

Whitepaw: white tom

**Queens:**

Willowfoot(p.Willowbreeze): pretty grey classic tabby she-cat (expecting Crookedjaw's kits, sister to Ivypelt)

Ivypelt: pale blue tabby tortoiseshell she-cat with a white stomach and throat(mother to Skykit, mate to Rookstorm)

**Elders:**

Troutclaw: gray tabby tom

 

  **Cats outside the clans**

Jake: ruddy Abyssinian tom

Shanty: fawn tabby molly

Quince: blue Abyssinian pointed molly

Red: young red tabby she-cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i hated doing these allegiances with a burning passion but it's WORTH IT.
> 
> the huge reason why these sucked is because I had to find family members for certain cats in Hymn for the Stars and looking back i forgot that Speckletail apparently had Goldenflower and Lionheart so now i gotta. edit hymn for the stars, too dlkrrg. And also reminds me that I forgot to add Nightpelt to the HftS allegiances, damnit.
> 
> Goddd erin hunter why you do this to me.
> 
> To simplify things, clan cats dont always have kits within their clan. It's acceptable for the ladies to go and find a rogue/stray to fuck with since that can keep inbreeding at bay(and i'm lazy and do you think i want to find parents for everyone? no.), but the kits will still have 'fighting blood' in them.Accepting Rogues into the clan is deemed far more acceptable than taking in a kittypet, and Inter-breeding with other clans is against the code because it can really screw things up for everyone involved, aaand medicine cats can have kits as long as they have one(1) fully trained apprentice. Thanks for coming to my TED talk volume two electric boogaloo


	2. Chapter 2

The clan went silent as Mudfoot thanked Poplarstar quietly, and loped into the elders’ den, with only Lightningnose to greet him. Cats turned to look at Poplarstar, question her decisions, and bicker with their clanmates about the right way to lead the clan. 

Pineheart ducked out of their view, hiding against Fuzzypelt’s side. The black warrior regarded him with a small nod, but was otherwise forgotten as he went to speak with Robinwing beside him. 

“You have to choose a deputy, Poplarstar,” Goosenose yelled above the din, holding Poplarstar’s kit to his side, “Quickly, now.”

“I am thinking,” Poplarstar choked out, overcome with a fit of coughing. This caused murmurs to spread within the crowd again.

“We deserve a healthy leader!”

“Oakstar made a mistake, making her deputy.”

“Can’t starclan guide us from these dark times?!”

“Starclan can’t guide us from this..”

Pineheart shuffled his paws, frosted grass crunching underneath the weight of him. He crouched to the ground as other warriors filled in around him, hissing at each other and demanding that Poplarstar answer them. Pineheart looked backwards to meet Mudfoot’s tired gaze, and the ex-deputy simply narrowed his eyes and looked away. 

“Can’t we at least quiet down and thank Mudfoot for his service?” Pineheart spoke, still smooshed against the ground. He had to almost yell to have his voice register. Most of the younger cats quieted down, murmuring their agreement, but many senior warriors spoke of Poplarstar’s illness and how that was obviously affecting her judgement.

“He is right,” Poplarstar spoke at last, “Silence, in respect of Mudfoot.”

“Probably because she needs time to think,” Thrushpaw whispered to him, “Can’t leaders step down?”

Pineheart’s fur rippled at his apprentice’s words. Maybe it would be best if she did step down, since she had the same disease his father had died from, “Poplarstar needs a deputy before she can do that, Thrushpaw. Thunderclan doesn’t need more strife from a leader stepping down, anyway.”

“Do you think Oakstar should’ve made her deputy?” Thrushpaw whispered again, ignoring Pineheart’s quiet command that he be quiet. The apprentice had no real connection to Mumblefoot, outside of being a clanmate. Thrushpaw barely got ordered around by him anyway, since that was mostly Pineheart’s job.

“I can’t say that, Thrushpaw…” 

Thrushpaw was about to protest, but Poplarstar spoke once more, “Now it is time for Thunderclan to have a new deputy. I have made my grand decision, and it is likely my last. Starclan and The Four have always been watching over us, and I know they will approve of my choice. Our deputy will be Pineheart.”

Pineheart held his breath when gradually all of Thunderclan’s cats looked over at him. He tried to smile at them, to show some gratitude, but all he felt was a heavy weight upon his shoulders and an inability to swallow. 

She did not seem fazed, staring down at him from the highrock. Her eyes narrowed when Pineheart did not budge. Pineheart looked away, looking at Thrushpaw, who leaned into his side. He heard some of the senior warriors whisper amongst themselves. With a deep breath, Pineheart slowly rose to his feet and looked up at his leader.

“I...I can’t, Poplarstar. I don’t want to..I am happy, being a warrior.”

Poplarstar’s whiskers twitched, and her tail swished from side to side, “Pineheart, my decision is made. I am sorry.”

“No you aren’t!” Thrushpaw spat, “Pineheart gets as much of a choice as you do, Poplarstar. I’m sure there are other warriors willing to be deputy.”

“Thrushpaw, don’t…” Pineheart muttered. Thrushpaw just glared at him.

Newtwhisker stepped forward this time, “Thrushpaw is right. Deputies have always had the choice to take the role or deny it. Pineheart is younger than you are, Poplarstar. It’s a wonder that you gave the lad an apprentice. Let an older warrior become deputy, and Thunderclan will prosper.”

“What would you know, Newtwhisker? Your mother and father both broke the code, and your brother left for riverclan. How loyal are you, really?” Poplarstar challenged, her gaze not moving from Pineheart’s figure.

“I was born in this clan, and I will die fighting for it. My other brother died for this clan, and I plan to do the same. I never knew my mother or my father, and Larchtail made the choice that was best for him- something I respect him for. Let Pineheart make his choice, or Thunderclan will suffer.” Newtwhisker said evenly, stepping in front of Pineheart as to obstruct Poplarstar’s view. None of the other cats moved, waiting with baited breath to see the outcome.

“I am leader of Thunderclan, Newtwhisker, my word is law.”

“Your word means nothing if your clan opposes you. You’ve done much considering your age, but I am telling you that you must give the deputy position to a cat who wants it. Besides, some days you’re too sick to speak.”

“Stand down, Newtwhisker, or you will be punished. I chose him for a reason, with Goosenose’s approval. I will not choose anyone else. Now, come forward, Pineheart, so that I may congratulate you.”

Newtwhisker scoffed, “Ah, so that’s how it will be. Clearly Starclan did not give you a life for Judgement. Or Foresight.”

Pineheart swallowed and forced himself to move forward. His ears twitched when Newtwhisker came up next to him to apologize for not being able to prevent this from happening, but Pineheart assured him that this was not his fault, and that there was nothing either of them could do. 

Maybe his first act as deputy would be to step down and quickly elect someone else. He didn’t think Poplarstar would allow such a thing, though. He jolted backwards when the leader pressed his nose to his, and tried to ignore Poplarstar’s comments about how great he’d do.

“The clan meeting is over, then,” Poplarstar rasped, “Return to your duties. You too, Pineheart.”

“What...what am I supposed to do?” Pineheart asked, bewildered.

“Organize patrols. We’ll need the last patrols of today set up. I have to see Goosenose,” and with that, she was gone. Pineheart stared at the ground, not sure about what to do with...all of this. Cats looked at him expectantly, and some offered words of pity.

“I can lead a patrol on the Shadowclan border. Starclan knows they’ve been pushing us lately,” Fuzzypelt offered, “Ever since leaf-fall started and the frost came. Newtwhisker, you can come with me, if you want. You, too, Flamestrike.”

Newtwhisker nodded, “That I can do, Brindlekit’s fine on her own for now.” The senior warrior turned to regard Pineheart with a sympathetic smile, “Don’t worry Pineheart, we’ll help you out.”

Pineheart gave a small nod, watching the cats rush into the forest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the wait for both this and hymn for the stars. I recently got a job and had to work out some stuff in my college classes. I can no longer guarantee regular updates, but I'm not dropping either fics.
> 
> Thanks for your patience :)

Pineheart had ended up climbing up a pine tree nearest to the clan's northern entrance. It was easy for him to blend into the bark and needles, even if they stabbed him in the nose a few time as he advanced up the old tree's branches. He had chosen to shut out the requests of various cats in favor of calming down for a while to figure out where he was going with his life now. The weather was ideal for this, despite the chilly winds it was bright and sunny, the sky only covered in thin clouds that heralded the arrival of snow later on. Pineheart sighed, closing his eyes as he listened to the wind's rustling the branches of trees.

Maybe he could retain his nice, calm life if he could have some of the Senior warriors take some of his duties. He had Newtwhisker and Fuzzypelt on his side after all, and maybe with them he could later convince Poplarstar that he was not the right cat for this job. He was sure that he wasn't; He was a happy, strong warrior of Thunderclan whose members were all like his family, even if both his father and mother had long since passed away. Pineheart had always thought that he would be serving the clan until he died, and maybe start a family of his own in the meantime. 

Apparently, none of that would be happening. Poplarstar chose him for this- Starclan only knew why, and no particular molly had struck Pineheart's fancy. He'd had a thing for Robinwing a few moons ago, but that quickly went sour when they discovered that they had different goals in life. Robinwing wanted to go somewhere- a family would just be a nice bonus for her. For pineheart, it would be his greatest goal. Why wouldn't it be?

Pineheart might try and convince his leader that Robinwing would be a nice fit. She'd wanted it so much, and Pineheart wouldn't mind the idea of Robinstar happening. Pineheart could also see Bleaktail or Adderfang do the job well. Sure, Pineheart had the basic requirements to be a deputy: to have mentored an apprentice completely or otherwise show exceptional leadership skills, but that didn't mean he actually wanted to do any of that.

He supposed that no apprentice really got to choose their profession, either, unless there was space for a medicine cat apprentice. It was all fight or die in an attempt to thrive in the wilderness. There was almost no relaxing and growing up with clanmates as friends instead of colleagues. cats were dragged along by circumstances rather than really having any agency. You got to choose your mate, and when to retire, and who you wanted to go on patrol with, perhaps. 

Pineheart frowned. He really had done nothing up until becoming deputy. No family, no cat to come back to and enjoy. Everything was just the same as it was yesterday. It was familiar and he liked being a warrior, but it was a stagnant job all things considered. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. Tomorrow, maybe he would do something exciting tomorrow. 

He would make a choice to talk to Poplarstar about her decision to make him deputy today, whatever the outcome may be. She couldn't do anything to hurt him. 

Pineheart jumped from the branch, landing softly on the needles below him. Rainrush and Halftail greeted him nonchalantly as he made his way back into camp, but Pineheart didn't pay them much mind; He strode straight towards the medicine den, where Poplarstar said she would be last. Given her weird disease, the same one that had killed Pineheart's father, she was in the medicine den almost every day for quite some time. 

"Poplarstar," Pineheart mewed when he stepped in, dipping his head in greeting and crinkling his nose at the smell of weird pastes that Goosenose had put on the leader's chest, "Can i speak with you?"

Poplarstar gave a weak nod, "Of course." Her breathing was slow and heavy, and she sounded years older than she really was. Pineheart's heart ached. 

"..Why me?" He asked quietly, "Why am I the deputy?"

Goosenose spoke before Poplarstar had the chance to, "I saw it in a dream, boy. It had to be you."

"What if you made a mistake? and what does it matter? Why don't I get to just...be a warrior?"

"The clan matters far more than any choice you will have or have had," Goosenose spat, "And are you really saying I made a mistake? Trust me, I wish I had."

"Enough," Poplarstar rasped, "I did not ask for your spite, Goosenose."

Poplarstar took a long time to catch her breath after saying that, and she took a deep breath in before speaking again, "Nonetheless, Pineheart...I'm trusting Goosenose with the possibility that he did see you in a dream, leading Thunderclan," another pause, "The truth is that you are one of our youngest warriors, and we'll need that strength as we advance into leaf-bare. I...don't know how long I have, even with the lives I have left."

Pineheart swallowed thickly, "I don't want to be deputy. I want to step down, Poplarstar."

She shifted her paws, "I know you want to step down; You were actively hiding yourself at the meeting. I'll....consider choosing someone else, but I must discuss this with both Goosenose and Pearwhisker, and I don't think Goosenose is willing to shift his perspective. There's a lot that goes on that you don't see, Pineheart. I'm sorry that you've been put into the middle of it."

"You're damn right I won't shift my perspective! Starclan made a choice, and I have to abide by it!" Goosneose rasped.

"Starclan doesn't make choices!" Pineheart argued back, "They give messages, and lives to leaders worthy of them. That's it. They didn't decide to say 'oh, Pineheart must be thunderclan's deputy today!'" 

This time it was pearwhisker who interrupted, "I'm sorry to barge in...but the imagery was pretty clear. I'm confident it could only have been about you, Pineheart. They think you're the best for this role."

Or maybe they were really mistaken and the medicine cats couldn't see past their own whiskers, Pineheart thought. He stared down at his paws, feeling helpless and...used. Starclan never made choices. It was part of the legendary compromise when Starclan would never interfere with any cats' life whatsoever so long as they were permitted to exist. That's why prophecies were for guidance and not for demands. That's why they didn't chose clan leaders. Even with nine lives, it was the Four who decided to bring that into reality, and personally chose nine cats every time a leader was chosen.

but Pineheart just so happened to be the one exception.

His head snapped back up, "Choose Robinwing! She's been dying for the position ever since she became a warrior. She even mentored Bleaktail. She could do a better job than I,"

Poplarstar stared at him weakly, "I know she could, and probably would. But I have to trust Starclan, Pineheart. You are dismissed."

"but-"

"Leave me!" Poplarstar hissed, and quickly devolved into a coughing fit.

Pineheart leaped backwards, frowned at Goosenose, and left. He grimaced when he felt some one next to him.

It was Pearwhisker. "I can talk still. Goosenose can handle-"

"Why didn't starclan let me see this 'dream' of yours?"

"It's not that they won't let you. It's just that the dream isn't for you." Pearwhisker said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pineheart disagreed, "isn't for me? It's _about_ me! What if you're wrong? What if the dream means something else? And if it doesn't, maybe I'm just...not the cat in that dream."

 Pearwhisker shuffled his feet, "I, well. I suppose we could be wrong, but...it's. Taboo, you know? We're the bridge to starclan. If cats do not trust us, then our connection to starclan weakens." He tapped Pineheart on the shoulders gently, "but I'll think about it. Come to me to discuss this. Goosenose will chew you out. Sound like a good compromise?"

Pineheart nodded. Finally, he was getting somewhere


	4. Chapter 4

 Thistlekit was separated from his mother as her situation only got worse. Poppydawn and Newtwhisker took the task of communally raising the boy; He as old enough to understand what was going on, but he strangely didn't seem too affected by Poplarstar's circumstances. Maybe he was still processing it. Pineheart would probably never know.

Pineheart, meanwhile, had to get Cedarstar and Buzzardpelt to come to camp to meet, instead of Poplarstar coming to either of them. Shadowclan was pushing at Thunderclan's borders, and right now Thunderclan needed ever whisker of territory that it could secure- food would start getting scarce soon, and while birds would still be around, there was no guarantee that there would be enough prey to satiate so many cats in one area. 

Pineheart was a pretty big cat, but even Buzzardpelt towered over him. The deputy dipped his head politely when the two shadowclan cats entered. 

"How long has Poplarstar been sick?" Buzzardpelt asked, his eyes fixed on the medicine den. Cedarstar cuffed him behind the ears.

"Not long," Pineheart said. He wasn't sure if it was a bad thing to disclose how long a sick leader was ill for. It felt impolite at best. "We are hoping that Starclan comes to her aid in these trying times."

"They will," Cedarstar assured him, "Back to the topic at hand- We came to discuss a...transfer of territory. Shadowclan is getting hungry, and we've needed to push past your side of the Thunderpath for prey. We've also had issues with some kittypets, and we want to know if you know anything. May we speak somewhere more private? Outside of camp, if possible."

"Of course, sandy hollow good enough?"

"it will do," buzzardpelt replied, stepping ahead of cedarstar when pineheart lead the way. 

"It has been rough for Thunderclan lately, no?" Cedarstar asked, his voice even despite the sensitive topic. Pineheart's fur rippled.

"it has. Riverclan has been supplementing us with extra prey. It's a generous gesture. I don't know how to repay them."

"you will be leader soon," buzzardpelt asserted, as if that made pineheart feel any better, "you must make that choice for yourself."

"I know."

The three cats arrived with little incident at the sandy hollow, only recognizable now because of the stumps around the pit. The rest was covered in snow deep enough to submerge small cats.

"we've found some cats snooping around our borders lately," cedarstar stated, "don't worry; none of them smell like yours. They're outsiders. A cream Molly, a fawn molly, a tortoiseshell, and a younger tom. I don't know if they are related, but some of them've cut up our apprentices pretty gruesomely."

pineheart shook his head, "we haven't had any involvement with kittypets since my father passed, and they've been in their odd dens due to the cold. I only see the regulars- the odd tabbies. Jake, I think one's name is."

"He might have been the tom, perhaps. They could be relatives; Do us a favor and check for us, will you? I'd do it myself if it didn't mean trespassing. I just want the stragglers dealt with."

Buzzardpelt shrugged, "I think the cream tabby could make for a good warrior if tame. Level-headed in a fight." 

Cedarstar's tail twitched, "we shall see. I think there is far too much risk involved. Anyway, pineheart, if you do this and report back to me soon, Shadowclan will see about rewarding Thunderclan well."

pineheart dipped his head, "thank you very much. Has Shadowclan dealt with whatever Poplarstar is going through?"

cedarstar tilted his head as he considered, "No, not in a long time. That is what the leader before me lost his life to, however. I...do not think there is a remedy. None of the salves that my medicine cats make made a difference. I am sorry."

The deputy let out a heavy sigh. "Okay."

buzzardpelt brushed against him comfortingly, "she has been a good leader for Thunderclan, and will not be forgotten. Stand proud."

"She's made faulty decisions lately," pineheart stammered, and immediately regretted it.

Buzzardpelt's head whipped around, "Oh?"

"I did not want to be deputy," pineheart continued. Something about the Shadowclan deputy's gaze urged him on, "Goosenose says that he saw a prophecy, but I just...I think he is mistaken."

cedarstar halted. "If he is mistaken, he ought to be punished. I would go to the moonstone whenever possible. Starclan should say something."

"I...didn't think of that. But I'm worried of invasion."

"we will keep Shadowclan in good behavior for now, but I cannot make any promises about the rest of them," cedarstar nodded, "the last thing the four clans need is a leader who does not want to lead. Only leads to resentment."

"no kidding."

"anyway. The territory transfer."

cedarstar stopped buzzardpelt, "we will wait about that, until Pineheart's issue is settled. Go to the moonstone, interrogate those kittypets to see if they know about any strange cats, and come back to me. In the meantime, we will not cause trouble. I promise you this."

"thank you, cedarstar. I don't know what to say."

"Shadowclan is here to help when it counts," buzzardpelt whispered, "leaf-bare seems like it will be harsh this year."

"When isn't it," Pineheart laughed, mostly out of nerves. He was happy that Cedarstar was so hospitable, although even as a deputy he was an easy-going and diplomatic soul. Or so Pineheart was told. Cedarstar had been leader ever since he was a kit, and held a tight grip on Shadowclan's every movement.

"See you soon. come, Buzzardpelt."

he watched them go. Pineheart still felt guilty, being the deputy. Both cedarstar and buzzardpelt seemed to enjoy and want their positions, which could only benefit shadowclan.

Pineheart stared down. A thick feeling settled in his throat. Pearwhisker and many of the warriors were on his side, but if goosenose said that Pineheart was the only good leader for thunderclan, did that mean anything?

he knew he was an effective warrior and mentor, but to be the leader of so many? 

It was daunting. And despite wanting no part of it, he knew that it might be inevitable. Poplarstar barely had the energy to speak now. She had already been relying on him for most of her duties. 

Which he should probably return to, admittedly. He hesitated, thinking of confronting the kittypets now, but maybe it would be best to check up on Pearwhisker and Poplarstar. The big tom sighed, and heaved through the frozen grass back to Thunderclan, but was slowed down by the wind picking up. At the thorny entrance, Thrushpaw and Swiftbreeze greeted him.

"yet another life lost," Swiftbreeze brought up, "None of us know how long she's got. Listen, pineheart, I know your situation isn't ideal but-"

"Must we speak of this now?"

"Yes!" The black tabby cut him off, "You will be our leader, if Goosenose has anything to say about it. Look, I don't want to be leader ever, either, but if I was forced to be leader, I'd suck up my resentment and do it. every nine times. For the good of Thunderclan, we need a Leader who can raise us all up and....be alive for more than a few days!"

Thrushpaw swept one of his paws over his face, "Oakstar lasted us a while. I think. That's what my mom told me."

"My father lived a long time," Pineheart frowned, "but he....was rather combative."

"If you are the same as your father," Swiftbreeze warned, "Thunderclan will riot. Be the Leader Thunderclan needs."

Adderfang pounced on top of his mate, pinning her down softly, "You need to trust him more, hun. Besides, we'll all be there to help him."

"If any of us make it out alive," Swiftbreeze spoke, glaring up at Pineheart, "Oakstar had us fight almost daily, with those kittypets. We lost so many family members. Thrushpaw's mother, my parents...the only thing we got out of it was Fuzzypelt!"

"What do you have against fuzzypelt?" Adderfang asked, amusement thick in his voice as he toyed with Swiftbreeze's lashing tail.

"Nothing!" She hissed, smacking her mate's forehead lightly, "I'm just saying that Oakstar barely valued his clanmates."

Pineheart shifted. His father had been good to him and his mother, Oatface, he thought, but as Oakstar got older, the more distant he became. When Oatface was killed in one of Oakstar's planned battle against the kittypets, Oakstar had doubled down and sought revenge for every life lost, until it became a vicious, never-ending circle. Thunderclan was still recovering.

Pineheart looked up to the towering oak trees, and decided that if he must be leader, he would not be as bad as his father. He would never be responsible for so many deaths.

"I....don't want to be like my father."

"Thunderclan needs a break," Swiftbreeze pushed Adderfang away, and stood only a whiskers' length away from his face. Pineheart was a big cat, but she was just slightly taller than him. She wasn't bulky, but slender and muscular for a warrior.

"I don't care what you do," Swiftbreeze whispered, "If you step down, fine. If you decide to be our leader, fine. Just....know that our lives depend on every life you will gain."

Pineheart nodded, but didn't dare to speak.

Swiftbreeze took another step forward, almost pressing her nose up against his, "and if I were in starclan," she paused, "I would not give you a life."

Diverfur broke through the entrance, with Newtwhisker, Halftail and Fogflower in tow. Pineheart was glad for the distraction.

"Stop being so dramatic," Halftail said, "If you scare him, he'll hardly be able to lead us anyway."

Fogflower brushed past them all, not speaking until she had dropped off all of the prey. "Our jobs do not stop when a new leader steps up," the warrior chided, "We will be his warriors. We are there to guide as well as serve him. It's not like we don't get a say."

Swiftbreeze backed off, and curled her tail neatly around her paws. "Very well. Anyway. I'd recommend making Pebblepaw a warrior now. I don't know why Oakstar didn't. She functions well despite her injuries, and is older than Bleaktail."

"I'm not the leader.." Pineheart rebuked.

"She's still doing apprentice duties, but she's capable of so much more," Halftail argued, "we're wasting her skills. Poplarstar can't announce meetings anymore, Pineheart. Please."

 "Thistlekit is about due to be made an apprentice," Diverfur mentioned, "It should cheer him up. It would cheer us all up."

Pineheart dipped his head. Diverfur had been handling the situation remarkably well, since Poplarstar and Diverfur had been mates shortly after they were made warriors. The two had a strong rapport, and diverfur had a good head on his shoulders that had kept his son and his mate in check.

"Who do you think would be the best mentor for him?"

The grey tom tilted his head, "Some energetic, and passionate. Someone to bring Thistlekit up as a strong, proud warrior. That's what he needs."

Pineheart thought for a moment. He'd give him to Swiftbreeze if the molly wasn't already busy. He could make pebblepaw a warrior within the same ceremony, however; He wasn't sure that he wanted the older warrior to go through that. Bleaktail, Laureltail, and Fuzzypelt were too young, or he just wasn't sure about their mentoring capabilities. Strong in the battlefield, sure, but there was more to mentoring than having apprentices fight.

Adderfang had mentored Rainrush, Diverfur's brother, as well as Fogflower, and surely he'd be willing for a third, but maybe it was time to give another warrior another shot.

"How about Robinwing? She mentored Bleaktail. I think she'd do well."

Diverfur perked up, "That...is actually a good idea. I'm okay with that."

Pineheart chose not to take offense to that, and took a deep breath. "I'll just...see if Poplarstar will give me her blessing. I guess.”

diverfur hopped to his paws, “may I come with you?”

”she’s your mate,” pineheart said incredulously, “I can’t stop you.”

”you are the deputy.”

”I’m not going to stop cats from seeing those they love. Goosenose might try to stop you, though.”

and when they approached the medicine den, the medicine cat indeed blocked their path.

”you can’t come in. It’ll just spread to you.” He grunted.

”please,” diverfur pleaded, “pineheart needs to check and...make my son an apprentice, and make Pebblepaw a warrior. It’s about time.”

“I don’t give a damn,” goosenose spat, “she’s got lives to spare and you don’t.”

pineheart’s fur rippled. “We all fight and die for this clan. We need to speak with her.”

suddenly, pearwhisker emerged from the den, with some kind of leaf-based paste all over his mouth and paws.

”I will ask her. I don’t mind.”

”it’s your funeral,” goosenose replied.

”I will be happy dying serving my clan,” pearwhisker snapped back at the joke, “poplarstar needs to know she is loved and cared for before she departs for starclan. We would do the same for any other cat.”

diverfur dipped his head, “tell her that I love her, after you ask her what we need.”

”of course.”

pineheart could hear pearwhisker’s soft words even above the storm, as well as poplarstar’s weak rasps. 

He wanted to ask how many lives she had left, but that seemed callous even for him. He hoped she was as comfortable as possible.

pearwhisker poked his red tabby face out of the dangling vines, “she gives you her blessing, Pineheart. And she says she loves you too, diverfur. She said that she wants you to tell thistlekit what’s happening, if you haven’t already.”

diverfur swallowed, and averted his gaze, “okay. I’ll tell the lad. I’ve never been one for words, though.”

Pienheart stopped him as he made his way to the nursery, “No, lets make him an apprentice first. Give him a few days...and then tell him.”

”she won’t make it that long.” Goosenose said.

”yes she will,” pearwhisker objected, “she’s got strength in her yet.”

pineheart nodded. Well, now was the time. He sprinted up the high stones, almost slipping off them due to the ice. He stood as proud as he could, but the wind made him look ridiculous. At this point, he didn’t care.

”Thunderclan, please gather underneath the high stones. I’ve got something important to do.”

Most of the cats were already gathered, as they saw him bound up the stones. Pebblepaw settles in next to Swiftbreeze, and fuzzypelt called to challenge robinwing to a race. Fuzzypelt’s bulk got the best of him, though, and robinwing beat him to it. Pineheart was glad that the two were hitting it off well.

Fogflower found her spot next to bleaktail. The molly was slightly older than the Tom, but they had been friends in the nursery, and were damn near inseparable.

thunderclan would need those strong bonds within the next moons.

”Poplarstar gave me her blessing to do this,” pineheart announced, “it’s time to make one of our own an apprentice, and another, a warrior. Pebblepaw, step forward.”

pebblepaw grinned crookedly, standing up as straight as she could. She was older than Bleaktail and Fogflower both, but goosenose insisted on keeping her an apprentice. Halftail was right, it was a waste.

”you’ve completed your training, and swiftbreeze has told me it’s about time you’re made a warrior.”

Pebblepaw nodded, “yes, sir.”

”do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend Thunderclan, even at the cost of your life?”

”I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

”then today, i call upon our warrior ancestors to smile upon you. Your new name will be...Pebblestrike, in honor of your remarkable strength, and your surviving that fox attack.”

cats cheered her new name, and halftail pressed against his friend’s side. Swiftbreeze didn’t cheer, but stopped to whisper something in her former apprentice’s ear. 

“So tonight, you will hold vigil over Thunderclan, and guard it well. You can’t speak unless it is urgent, I’m sure you know.”

pebblestrike nodded. Pineheart smiled. So far, so good.

”onto the next. Err, Diverfur, can you fetch your son?”

Diverfur nodded quickly, and sprinted into the nursery. Within a moment, the two emerged. Thistlekit was remarkably large even at this age, and was larger than some of the warriors, even.

the grey-and-white Tom looked up at him, with some unreadable expression in his eyes.

”Thistlekit, you’ve reached the age to be able to be apprenticed. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend Thunderclan, even at the cost of your life?”

thistlekit hesitated, looked at his father and only responded when diverfur urged him on. 

“Sure,” the Tom replied, his voice raspy with disuse, "Yeah."

”then from now on you will be known as Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Robinwing. She’s passionate, and quick-minded. I’m sure she’ll pass everything she knows onto you.”

"Damn right I will," Robinwing purred, pressing her nose lightly against thistlepaw's briefly, "Go find yourself a nest, boy."

Thistlepaw scampered off, and Thrushpaw followed him into the apprentice's den to help him find a good nest. They were the only two apprentices that there would be for a while now, since Brindlekit, Rosekit, and Oatkit were born about 10 sunrises ago. Their eyes were open at least, and they responded to sound.

"That's all, then." Pineheart called, "Return to...whatever it was you were doing."

Swiftbreeze scoffed at him, and was the first to disperse. Her friend group followed her, filling the quiet air with jovial chatter. 

Pineheart sprung to the ground, where diverfur greeted him with an affectionate nudge.

“Thanks for everything,” the grey Tom purred, “I’m sure poplarstar is grateful. I know I am. Look, if you need something, let me know.”

”that means a lot to me.”

”leaf-bare’s coming up, so we’ll all need to stick together.”

“Yeah,” his eyes glanced to the frosted-over grass and stones. If Frost was this early, maybe they’d be in for a rough leaf-bare.

the good thing is that mollies mostly avoided having kits around this time of year, so there weren’t as many extra hungry mouths to feed. It was an ideal time for mollies to think about having kits though, so within the next moon or so Thunderclan might see a spike in the number of queens. Time would tell.

”let’s hope starclan is kind to us.”

”they can only do so much,” diverfur replied, before dipping his head and heading off to speak with his brother.

and diverfur was right, pineheart knew. The clans had pledged their loyalty and faith to starclan in return for nine lives, and distance. Cats wanted to know they had their right to choose.

And maybe....maybe pineheart couldn’t choose to be deputy, or choose to be leader.

but he could choose to be good to them, and he’d try his damndest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you guys just love the real world coming up and hitting you with a whole ass penis coming in at 80 miles an hour?
> 
> Boy do i


End file.
